


Forgiven

by Utuinen



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: (minor but they're there), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eden Questline (Final Fantasy XIV) Spoilers, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Gen, Lightwarden Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Unnamed Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utuinen/pseuds/Utuinen
Summary: The words broke through the quiet she had enveloped herself with, and she couldn't not listen, no matter how much she wished to stay in her slumber.My dear child, so relieved am I to see thee unharmed.After she succumbed under the pressure of Light and hid herself from the world, the Mother's voice reaches Her champion. Unfortunately.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Forgiven

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I've wanted to write. 
> 
> Yes this is basically just anti-Hydaelyn propaganda, but I'm pretty sure she's neither good nor evil. She has one purpose and that is to destroy the darkness, and Shadowbringers has shown us what will happen if She succeeds.

The words broke through the quiet she had enveloped herself with, and she couldn't not listen, no matter how much she wished to stay in her slumber.

_My dear child, so relieved am I to see thee unharmed. I was afraid my strength wouldn't be enough to keep thee from following thy brother's end._

The light washed over what still remained of Norvrandt. The air stood stale. No gust of wind traveled across the land, no birds surfed the currents. There was no weather and, ultimately, no change. Only the dull, harsh light.

_I was truly saddened when he stopped listening to my voice. I couldn't bear to lose another child so._

Though no part of the shard was spared the devastation, in some its effects were easier to see. They used to walk those lands, a Warrior who had always went by many names and her companions who she loved dearly. What little of the shard had existed then, even less was intact now that she was done with it. A passing thought went through her mind, that it wasn't supposed to be like that. She had meant to help.

In Amh Araeng, the crystallised wall of light still stood, drawing a clear line between life and the endless, empty stillness. Beyond that point there existed nothing but lands that were once reduced to ashes and the living aether turned into monsters. At the edges of her mind she knew she could feel the brightness beyond that wall, the existence of the first one. Their aether was the same, and she idly wondered that if they were both awake, which of them would be stronger. She wasn't sure why that thought seemed so important. They were both Her children. Why would they fight?

_I am still not sure when thy brother became so lost to me. He and his companions did so well in my name, yet when our work was nearly finished, he went to such lengths to see it never done. But do not worry._

So many of the Scions' plans had always relied on her being strong enough. Strong enough to kill gods. Strong enough to keep the pieces from falling apart after absorbing the light of all the lightwardens. So much of it had gone so horribly wrong.

The light had leaked through the cracks of her soul at Mount Gulg, barely contained after. The night became bright again. And still her friends had taken her back to Crystarium, still they had trusted in her enough to not even tell anyone what she was, how much danger she put them all in just by sleeping under the crystal domes with them.

Thanks to that, they didn't know what had destroyed half the city once she had slipped into unconsciousness and the light inside her had finally overflown, with nothing to really keep it in check. And they never would. But they would understand the most important part, that a new lightwarden worse than any the land had seen before had appeared, and that the Warrior of Darkness wasn't coming to end it. It was the one battle she couldn't win.

"Feo Ul!" Her voice had been ragged when she came back to herself for a moment, on her knees in the middle of the wreckage that had been the Pendants, the Wandering Stairs, the markets.

Immediately, the pixie had been there, as if they were waiting for her call, even though no one was sure if she ever would have enough sense of self to call for her friends ever again.

"Quick, my dearest sapling, the crown is yours. The castle, too. We can keep you safe," they had said. "We will seal the doors. No one can threaten you, no one will dare to."

They both had known it was her who would do the threatening.

"Yes. That… is for the best," she had said, straining to get each word out. She wanted to stop the destruction. She wanted to stop the flow of light, crushing against the bindings of her soul.

"You can rest, my sapling. Sleep. He said it's easier if you sleep, you won't even notice the time passing. And when the night is dark again, we'll wake you."

She wasn't sure if the tears running down her cheeks had been water or light, but she was sure she cried, the trails of those tears dried on her face. She couldn't reach the person who felt so strongly like that. That person was gone and the husk filled with light carried her face in her stead, feeling nothing much at all.

Her world ended with the stained-glass windows of Lyhe Ghiah. It felt like the few memories still left in her head were meaningless fragments of a foregone life, yet they were all she had. 

_I do not blame the past crystal bearers. In thee, thy brother is forgiven. Light lives in thy heart._

She remembered hearing those words once, before. She remembered that back then they had made her happy. She had wanted to make her Mother proud, be Her champion and destroy the darkness.

She stared ahead with unseeing eyes. She no longer wanted anything.

_My dear child. I beseech thee once more. Go and shine thy Light on all creation. See our work to its end._

She knew her name would be cursed for as long as life endured, even if that wasn't long. But if she could still hope for one thing, just one thing, she hoped her friends could forgive her for not being stronger.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope it wasn't too hard to read, I know it turned out somewhat messy.
> 
> Thank you for reading! ❤️


End file.
